Make me warm
by NekoKitty933
Summary: WARNING MALEXMALE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Also there is a daddy-kink here so again not your thing don't read it! Winter has conquered Gotham but Bruce's night might just get "warmed up."


_**WARNING: maleXmale don't like don't read! Also daddy-kink here so if it's not your thing again don't read!**_

_**This was done as a request by BlossomDragon so I hope it's good :) like always feedback is appreciated.**_

* * *

Dark winter night surrounded Gotham city. It was mid-February and the last few weeks had been freezing and all the schools and public offices had been closed because their heating systems were not meant to handle such weather conditions. Luckily it was not all such a bad thing at least if you asked from the Dark Knight of Gotham.

For Batman it had been an exceptionally quiet few weeks. Since it was so cold even the bad guys stayed out from the streets. Batman really could not blame them from it, even for him and his arctic suite the weather was beginning to be too freezing. The Dark Knight took a deep breath while listening the police radio. There was absolutely nothing happening in the city. He had been listening the last two hours, the police men complaining that their car's heather was not up to its task.

"I should just return to the manor." were Batman's thought until he heard someone approaching him. For a moment a smile crept to his face before he put his cold face back in place.

- You really should return. Nothing's happening no matter how many hours you listen that radio, said Nightwing to his mentor.

- Go back to the manor, I will patrol few more hours then I will come back.

- Don't wana go back, besides the bed is cold without you there.

Batman turned to look at his ex-ward turned lover. He knew well the face Dick was making behind that mask of his. He knew really well the problem was not that the mansion was cold or that his bedroom was cold. Dick simply did not want to sleep in the large master bed alone or more precisely without him.

- You really can be inpatient.

- Well… I was on a Young Justice mission for two weeks so sleeping alone was not exactly the plan when I returned, said Dick with a smirk on his face.

He would not in a million years return to the manor without Bruce. He had plans for tonight that included him, the savior of Gotham and well a surface of any kind as long as no one else was around.

Bruce could see that Dick was not giving up and honestly who was he to deny his lovers request after so much time spend apart. He put his binoculars away and closed down the radio connection on his earphones. He swept past Dick knowing that he did not need tell the young man to follow.

When they got into the batmobile suddenly Dick stopped Bruce's attempt to start the car and instead just locked the doors and blackened the windows.

- Pray tell me Dick what you are doing? asked Bruce curious to what his lover was planning.

Slowly Dick adjusted Bruce's seat backward and took their masks of. He slowly slid himself to Bruce's lap and with a honey sweet tone said:

- Maybe I can't wait home. I missed you so much and I have been aching to have you inside me.

Bruce could not when he smiled. He slowly started to pull Dick's suite zipper down, leaving the young man with barely anything on. Bruce slowly slid his hands up and gave Dick's nipples a squeeze which got him a moan from the man on his lap. He started rubbing circle around the nipples with his thumb while he watched Dick whimpering for more.

- Ahhh Bruucee! Pleasee!

- Please what baby? Tell your daddy what you want, teased Bruce.

- Mpph, want daddy so much. I've been so hard for so many weeks.

Bruce lowered his right hands slowly to pull down Dick's brief's which were tenting already. Pre-come was already leaking from the hard cock. Bruce took the organ to his hand and gave it a tug which made dick arch on his lap.

- Mhhm, so eager my sweet boy. Lift those lovely hips of yours so daddy can prepare you.

- Yes oh God yes! moaned Dick as he lifted himself.

Bruce put two of his fingers inside Dick and was pleased to find that he had taken care of the lubrication in advance. He started sizoring Dick's cavern and got hornier the more Dick moaned. When he pushed his third finger in Dick gave almost a scream like response which indicated that Bruce had found what he was looking for.

- I think daddy's boy is ready to have his treat, whispered Bruce huskily while pulling his cock out from his suite.

- Ummh yees please! moaned Dick barely having any any control over his body.

With a one swift movement Bruce pressed Dick down to his cock. They both let out a groan before Bruce started guiding Dick's hip movement to prevent his lover for starting too fast.

- Mhhmm please! Don't tease, whined Dick trying to move in a faster phase.

- Now now babe I can't let you ride me too hard. I want to enjoy my boy's heat.

Bruce started fucking Dick with slow but hard trust which every time hit right to man's prostate. Bruce's other hand was busy rubbing Dick's nipples while other kept Dick's hip's under control.

- So good babe. So tight and always ready for your daddy.

- Gosh yes! I want more of daddy. Couldn't think anything else but daddy's hard cock inside me at night.

Bruce felt that he was coming to his limit and the way Dick was moving proved that his lover was ready to burst. Since Dick was so eager Bruce huskily said:

- Go on then babe. Ride your daddy all empty.

- Ouhh yess! moaned Dick as he began to move himself up and down Bruce's shaft on a frantic speed.

- Fuck Dick! You're really going to be the death of me! Fuck harder! shouted Bruce while trying meet Dick's movements.

- Yessh! Yesh! Gonna… gonna cum! Ou God BRUCE, screamed Dick when white ribbons come strated to erupt from his cock.

- Fuck me too! groaned Bruce before he could feel his cock releasing his cum inside Dick.

Back at the manor….

- We are really lucky that the batmobile is sound proof, said Bruce to his lover.

Dick wrapped his arms bit tighter around the older man and sighed softly.

- Yeah I know, but you really did like it and don't try to deny it.

- I didn't say that I didn't like it. You really are insatiable sometimes.

- Says the man who has probably fucked me in almost every part of the mansion, countered Dick playfully.

- Yeah I won't deny that.

**The end :) 3**


End file.
